Where am I?
by Linnafan
Summary: A solider from our world is taken to Lodoss. He has no way of getting home and has to make a life the only way he knows how. By fighting.
1. Lost in Lodoss

**(Ok this is my first shot at a Lodoss fan fic so bear with me. All I'm gonna tell you is that this may be strange. A ****US**** soldier falls into a hole in the jungles of ****Korea**** and when he comes out he is in a land he has never seen before. Any yes the characters from the OVA and TV series will be there.)**

"Sir the contacts are right behind us." Thompson yelled as the small band of soldiers ran through a dark jungle heading for their landing zone.

"There are too many for us to fight." Sanders yelled as he ran. "Just make it to the LZ and we'll be fine. McNeal what are you doing stay with the group." 

McNeal didn't hear his commander because he was in a full panic and running as fast as he could. 

"Sir you keep going I'll get McNeal." Thompson yelled as he broke off from the rest of the group.

Thompson ran as fast as he could trying to catch McNeal but he wasn't fast enough. He watched as McNeal disappeared into the trees. He continued to run for a few more minutes until he was sure he was lost.

'Just great.' He thought looking at his map. 'Ok I have to go North East.' 

As he started walking he was looking at his map and didn't see the hole that opened up right in front of him.

"AAAHHHH!!" He yelled as he fell almost 10 feet into the hole and landed on the stony ground. 

'Great just great what's next?' He thought.

As he was thinking he heard the sounds of enemy soldiers above him.

'Ok that does it I have bad luck.' He thought as the soldiers passed by. 'Ok I think there gone time to get out of this hole.' 

He started looking for places to grab hold of using his small flashlight. A few minutes he was almost out of the hole when the rock he grabbed hold of broke lose sending him back down the hole landing on his back and falling unconscious.

When he opened his eyes the sun was shining through the opening of the hole. He could hear the sounds of birds singing and nothing else. 

'Well the good news is I'm safe.' He thought. 'The bad news is that I'm lost behind enemy lines.' 

As he started climbing up the side of the hole again he heard the sound of a woman scream. 

'What the hell was that?' He thought as he finally got out of the hole.

Him M16 rifle was on his back from the climb but was soon in his hands and he was heading for where he heard the scream. Within a minute he was in a small clearing and saw a young woman in strange clothes and long red hair propped up against a tree holding her bloody side. Thompson ran over to the woman and took of his pack and pulled out a small first aid kit.

"Who..Who are you?" The woman asked looking at Thompson's camouflage.

"My name is Jack Thompson US Army I'm here to help you." Jack said. 

"My name is Leaf." Leaf said as Jack tended to her wound.

"What happened?" Jack asked. 

"Dark Elves attacked me." Leaf said.

"Dark Elves right." Jack said thinking she had lost a lot of blood.

"They'll be back we must get away." Leaf said trying to stand up.

"Your in no condition to be standing that wound of yours needs stitches." Jack said.

"I'll be alright just get me to Valis castle." Leaf said. 

Jack decided to play along and helped her to her feet.

"Ok so where do we go?" Jack asked.

"North." Leaf said.

Jack was helping Leaf walk when there was a sound of laughing behind them. Leaf turned around and pulled a small sword and looked in the direction of the laughing. 

"What? What is it?" Jack asked taking the safety off his rifle.

"There back." Leaf said. 

'She's crazy great.' Jack thought as he put his rifle back over his shoulder. 

As he did so a dagger cam flying right at Leaf who had no problem deflecting it. 

"What the hell?!" Jack said taking his rifle off his shoulder again.

"Like I said, their back." Leaf said.

Jack looked on as several figures dressed in black robes walked from the boshes. The one at the head of the group was a tall black man with pointed ears.

"So we finally found you half elf." The man said in a evil voice. 

"You found me yes but try and catch me." Leaf said. 

"Human you are of no concern to us but if you stand in our way you will die." The dark elf said.

"Yea well you die first." Jack said as he aimed his rifle at the dark elf.

"What kind of a cross bow is that?" The dark elf laughed. 

The dark elf drew his sword and took a step towards Jack and Leaf.

"Like I said you die first." Jack said as he pulled the trigger on him rifle.

The forest was awakened by the loud crack of the rifle and the dark elf fell to the ground dead and the others scattered.

"What kind of magic was that?" Leaf asked as they continued walking to the castle. 

"That wasn't magic it was a rifle nothing more." Jack said. 

"Well I think you scared the Dark Elves away." Leaf said. "I don't think they will be back." 

"How far to this castle of yours?" Jack asked. 

"Just beyond those trees." Leaf said and Jack say sun light coming through the trees.

'Finally the Landing Zone I can find my way back to base now.' Jack thought. 

As they walked out of the forest Jack was shocked to see a large castle less than a mile away. 

"Ok. Ummm Leaf exactly where am I?" Jack asked. 

"You are in the kingdom of Valis." Leaf smiled knowing she was safe.

"Are we still in Korea?" Jack asked. 

"Where?" Leaf asked. 

"Never mind." Jack said. 'I guess I'll have to find all this out on my own.' 

They were soon at the gates of the castle and they were met by a young man in a white gown.

"Leaf your back." The young man said.

"King Etoh." Leaf bowed as Etoh approached.

Jack remained standing not knowing what to do and caught a quick fist in the stomach making him double over. 

"Hey what was that for?" Jack asked.

"Show some respect." Leaf said. 

"Leaf I see your hurt." Etoh said as he reached out his hand. 

Jack couldn't hear the words the man said but he saw a light emit from his hand. A few seconds later Leaf was fully healed.

"Ummm what just happened?" Jack asked. 

"Etoh is a healer." Leaf said. 

"A healer?" Jack asked. 

"How could you be from Lodoss and not know of a healer?" Leaf asked looking a bit confused.

"I'm not from Lodoss." Jack said. "I'm from The United States and I was stationed in Korea." 

Etoh and Leaf looked at the man in the green jungle camouflage in wonder. 

"Where am I?" Jack asked. 

"I think you better come inside." A mans voice came from behind him.

"Ahh Slain." Etoh said greeting his friend. "This young man here seems to be lost."

"Yes he would be." Slain said. "He was brought here by a spell that went wrong." 

"A spell that went wrong?" Jack asked. "What are you talking about?" 

"Please come inside." Slain said and lead Jack into the palace.

Jack was seated in a small room filled with books as Slain explained to him the history of Lodoss and how it was created.

"Ok that was a good story but that doesn't tell me how I got here." Jack said. 

"Yesterday a young wizard tried to bridge your world with ours in hopes of ruling both." Slain said. "He was stopped before the spell was completed but it seems that a small gap was created long enough for you to fall in." 

"I'm finding this a little hard to swallow." Jack said. 

"Think about what you have seen and heard today. From the Dark Elves to the legend I have just tolled you." Slain said. "Is it really that hard to grasp?"

"First off I don't believe in Elves." Jack said. 

"Now why would you say that?" Leaf asked as she walked into the room.

Jack turned to see her when she walked into the room. She was now in a dress and her hair was pulled up exposing her pointy ears. 

"I happen to be a Half Elf." Leaf said as she sat in a chair near the door.

"As you can see Miss Leaf hear is proof that Elves exist." Slain said as jack looked at Leaf. 

He could not help but see her beauty and could not see why he didn't see it before.

"Oh ok." Jack said. "So she's a Half Elf." 

"Are you starting to understand?" Slain asked. 

"I don't know." Jack said. "I do know that I'm not on the earth I know that much is clear." 

"Master Slain, King Etoh whishes to speak to the stranger as soon as he may." A guard said from outside the room.

"Ok let me see if I have this right." Jack said. "I'm hear because some guy was trying to bridge out two worlds. Right?"

"Yes." Slain said.

"Ok I guess I can buy that. So how do I get home?" Jack asked.

"You can't." Slain said. "You were lucky you weren't killed passing from your world to ours."

"So your saying I'm stuck here?" Jack asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so." Slain said. "But don't worry I'm sure king Etoh will help you every way he can." 

'Oh this is just great.' Jack thought. 'I'm stuck in this world without any friends. I don't even know if these people are good guys or bad guys.'

"Well I think its time we take you to see the king." Slain said.

"Umm Slain can I make a suggestion?" Leaf asked. 

"Of course you can." Slain said. 

"Might I suggest he gets a bath first." Leaf said. 

Jack thought back to the last time he had taken a shower.

'Wow that's right I've been in the bush for over a week I must stink.' He thought.

"That is an excellent idea Leaf." Slain said.

"Sorry I've been out in the bush for over a week." Jack said. 

"I'll take him to a room and have a bath fixed for him." Leaf said as she took him by the wrist and lead him out of the room.

'I've never seen Leaf act like that before.' Slain thought. 'She must like this one.'


	2. First adveture

Leaf led Jack to a guest room where a bath was waiting and some more appropriate clothes were waiting on the bed.

"Ok your all set the bath is over there and some clothes are on the bed. I'll be outside if you need any thing." Leaf said with a smile and walked out.

'Ok this is gonna be wearied.' Jack thought looking at the clothes on the bed.

He set his rifle by the bath tub and his sidearm on a small desk and began undressing. The water was slightly warm and Jack welcomed the clean feeling. He was soon clean and dressed. He was wearing a pair of brown pants that only had a button and a belt and a green tunic.

'Well not bad I guess.' Jack thought. 'A little tight but it will do.' 

He picked up his sidearm and put it on his belt and shouldered his rifle as he walked out of the room. Leaf was sitting in a chair looking out across the land when Jack walked out. 

"Hey not bad green really is your color." Leaf said with a smile. 

"It's a little tight." Jack said as he walked over to where Leaf was sitting.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Leaf asked looking at the land.

"Yes it's a nice view." Jack said. 

"Ok let's take you to see the king." Leaf said hopping to her feet.

Slain was sitting with Etoh in the throne room when Jack was led in by Leaf. Leaf and Jack walked up to Etoh and bowed. 

"Slain has told me all that has happened to you and I will allow you to stay in the castle until you get settled to life here in Lodoss." Etoh said.

"Thank you sir." Jack said. "But I'm not giving up on going home just yet." 

"I can understand your feelings and I wish you luck." Etoh said. "Now if you'll excuse me there something of the utmost importance I must attend to." 

"Thank you sir." Jack said and walked out or the throne room with Leaf right behind him.

"I knew King Etoh would help you he is a kind hearted man." Leaf said as they walked back to the guest quarters. 

"I still can't accept that I'm stuck in a place I know nothing about." Jack said as he looked out at the land.

"You'll get use to life here." Leaf said. "Oh the sun is setting we got to hurry." 

"Hurry where?" Jack asked. 

Leaf grabbed him by the hand and ran to where she was sitting when Jack come out of his room.

"You got to see the sunset from here it's beautiful." Leaf said. 

She sat on a bench that was on a balcony that over looked the land to the south of the castle and over some mountains. The sun was slowly sinking behind the mountain peaks sending out hundreds of different color rays that lit up the clouds.

"No matter how many times I see the sunset from here I'll never get tired of it." Leaf sight as the multi colored lights disappeared one by one.

"That was beautiful." Jack said as the last ray of light disappeared.

"Well I think it's about time for dinner." Leaf said. "Shall we go?" 

"Yea now that you mentioned it I am hungry." Jack said as his stomach let him know just how hungry he was. 

Leaf led Jack to a large hall that was filled with many people. Etoh was sitting at the head of a large table with Slain at one hand and a woman by his other. 

"Oh Leaf over here." Slain called seeing them walk through the door. 

Leaf and Jack sat at the table and were greeted by Etoh who introduced Lealia to Jack. Jack set his rifle down at the table within easy reach as he was taught in basic.

"I'm terribly sorry but I still haven't heard your name." Etoh said.

"Jack Thompson." Jack said.

"Now that we are all acquainted I have something to say." Etoh said standing. "King Kashue of Flain (I think the spelling is wrong.) has asked for our help with a small matter." 

"And what would that be?" Leaf asked. 

"It seems that there is a small band of dark elves running amuck in the countryside and King Kashue's forces are spread thin after the fall of Marmo." Etoh said. "He is asking for a small group to help get ride of them. And is looking for a mercenary." 

"Mercenary work is my specialty." Leaf smiled. 

"Ha ha I thought that's what you'd say." Etoh laughed. "Spark and Neese are also going along." 

"Wow we're getting the whole group back together." Leaf smiled. 

"Not quite King Kashue has asked for 4 volunteers. And we only have 3." Etoh said. 

"I'll go." Jack said raising his hand.

"You?!" Etoh asked. "But can you handle yourself in battle?" 

"Yes your majesty he can." Leaf said. "He killed a Dark Elf earlier today with ease." 

"Well it would be a good way for you to see Lodoss and make a little money." Etoh said. "If you are sure you want to go I have no objections." 

"Great we will leave at sunrise." Leaf said. "Is Spark here?" 

"No he is in Flain." Etoh said. "It will be the two of you journeying to Flain." 

'Hey not bad now I can get to know him." Leaf thought with a smile. 

"Ok now that that is settled lets eat." Etoh said and clapped his hands. 

Music started playing and the food was brought out. The music was loud and festive and Jack thought it was nice. Leaf finished eating and stood up.   
"Jack do you dance?" She asked. 

"I try but don't succeed." Jack laughed.

"Come on let's dance and have some fun." Leaf said taking him by the hand.

"Umm Leaf if you value you're toes I'd think it over." Jack said as he was drug out onto the dance floor. 

"Looks like you're stuck." Etoh laughed seeing Leaf drag him to the dance floor.

The music plaid and Leaf led the dance and Jack followed along the best he could. The only think that broke his concentration on how to dance were the occasional grunts from Leaf as he stepped on her toes. When the song ended they walked back to the table where the others were applauding and laughing. 

"Not bad." Slain laughed as they sat down.

"Umm I think we're gonna have to postpone our departure until my feet heal." Leaf groaned as she rubbed her feet. 

"I told you." Jack said. 

The banquet was soon over and Leaf led Jack back to his room.

"I'm umm sorry about your feet." Jack said.

"It's ok I expected you to steep on them more than you did." Leaf said. "Get some sleep we have a long road ahead of us." 

"How long will it take us?" Jack asked. 

"About 3 days." Leaf answered as she turned and walked into the door that led to the room next to Jack's

Jack walked into his room and found his cammo's had been washed and were folded up on the bed. All the things he had in his pockets were all set on the desk next to the bed. He looked at his maps and spar magazines for his rifle and sidearm. And a small letter that was on always in his right front pocket. 

'I guess I don't need this anymore.' He thought as he opened the letter that was addressed to his parents in Florida.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_This is a letter I never wanted to write nor you to read. I'm guessing if your reading this then I'm gone. I know you were against my joining the Army but it is something I always wanted to do. All I can say is I'm sorry I had to put you through this. I know this is hard on both of you but I also know you'll get over it. I have only one request, I want you to use the money the Army gives you to move yourselves out of that old house your living in. As you know I have never been good at these kind of things so I'm gonna end this with one of my favorite poems._

_If I should die and leave you  
Be not like others, quick undone  
Who keep long vigil by the silent  
dust and weep._

_For my sake turn to life and smile  
Nerving thy heart and trembling  
hand to comfort weaker souls than thee.  
Complete these unfinished tasks of mine  
And I perchance may therein comfort thee.  
~ Thomas Gray ~_

_I love you both. _

_Your son.___

_Jack._

Jack folded the letter back up and placed it back in his pocket and laid on the bed. Before he knew it there was a knock at the door.

"Jack its Leaf. It's almost sunrise we have to get ready to go." Leaf said. 

"I'll be right there." Jack said sitting up.

He quickly changed into his cammo's and shouldered his pack and rifle and set his sidearm on his side. Leaf was wearing her armor (What little armor she had.) and was sitting on the bench looking at the land as it was slowly lit up by the sun coming from behind them.

"You really should get some armor from the armory." Leaf said.

"It's ok I have this." Jack said hitting his chest plate that was under his cammo's.

"Well ok then if your ready lets go." Leaf said. "How are you at riding?" 

"Riding what?" Jack asked. 

"A horse of course." Leaf laughed. "Etoh is letting us barrow some horses." 

"I've never ridden a horse." Jack said. 

"Oh this will be good." Leaf laughed as she led him into the stables. 

She saddled two horses and showed Jack how to mount it. 

"Looks easy enough." Jack said as he set his foot in the stirrup and tried to swing his other over the horse. 

From the way he toppled off the other side of the horst he assumed he put to much power into the swing. Leaf nearly fell off her horse from laughing so hard. It took Jack about 3 tries to getting on the horse before he finally gave up. 

"I'll walk." He said. 

"Here you can ride behind me." Leaf said holding out her hand.

Jack took it and was suppressed at how east it was for Leaf to swing him up onto the back of the horse. 

"Ok let's get moving we have a long road ahead of us." Leaf said as she nudged the horse and they set out for Flain.

**(Ok as you may have guessed there is gonna be a little romance between these two later on in the story. I hope this has been good so far please feel free to let me know what you thought even if its bad. I'm always open to suggestions. Thanks for reading this far.**

**Rev. Joshua Hunt)**


	3. First hint at love

Leaf and Jack talked most of the day about Leaf's adventure with Spark and the others and about other adventures she had been on since then. 

"It sounds like life here is rough." Jack said when Leaf showed him a scar she had on her right arm just below the shoulder.

"No it's really not that bad." Leaf said. "As long as you know how to use a sword you'll be fine." 

"But I don't know how to use a sword." Jack said looking at Leaf.

"You don't need one with that riffle was it?" Leaf asked.

"Rifle." Jack corrected her. "And I only have about 30 rounds left." 

"Rounds?" Leaf asked. 

"Bullets it took one bullet or round to kill that Dark Elf yesterday."

"Oh I see so that will be useless after that right?" Leaf asked. 

"Yes but I also have my sidearm that has 10 more rounds. So I have about 40 rounds." Jack said.

"Well once we get to Flain I'll ask king Kashue is he has a sword for you." Leaf said. 

"That sounds like a good idea." Jack said as he looked up at the sky. "It's gonna be dark soon." 

"Yes it will." Leaf said. "Let's make camp and we'll continue on in the morning."

Leaf helped Jack off the horse then she jumped off herself. She started looking through her things she had packed and after a few minutes of looking she got very frustrated. 

"Grrraa how could I have forgotten it?" She yelled and threw her pack on the ground. 

"Forget what?" Jack asked. 

"Blankets." Leaf said. "I forgot blankets." 

"How cold dose it get?" Jack asked. 

"Cold enough." Leaf said. 

Jack took off his pack and opened the top and pulled out a cammo jacket. 

"Here this will keep you warm." He said handing it to Leaf. 

"But what about you?" Leaf asked as she took the jacket. 

"I'll be ok." Jack said. "I've been trained on how to deal with cold weather." 

Leaf gave him a warm smile as she started walking off.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked. 

"There is a small spring not far away and I thought I might take a bath." Leaf said. "No peaking." She said looking over her shoulder.

Jack chuckled to himself as he unpacked his gear from his pack and began cleaning his rifle.

'She is very out spoken.' He thought.

Meanwhile at the spring Leaf was watching the bushes hoping to see him peaking. 

"Boy are all humans this proper?' She thought. 'I gave him a clear offer and he didn't get it.'

She was standing waist deep in the spring when she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. She couldn't help but smile as she turned around.

"I thought I said no pe." She started to say until she saw several eyes on her. "AAAAHHHH!!"

Jack had his rifle in peaces when he heard the scream but none the less he was on his feet and running leaving his rifle behind. By the time he got to the spring he had his sidearm in hand. He looked at the bank of the spring and only say leafs clothes and sword laying on the ground. He ran to the waters edge and picked up the sword then started looking for tracks. It didn't take long for him to find the drag marks from Leafs feed as she struggled. He also saw several other tracks.

'Boots.' He thought to himself as he started following the tracks. 'There were 3 of them heading west. But not very fast judging by the spacing of the tracks. I can catch them if I hurry.'

He began running as fast as he could and before long he could hear laughing and muffled screams. He walked to the tree line of a small clearing and saw 3 men dressed in red and black armor dragging Leaf into the bushes. 

'Ok it's a 15 yard shot no problem.' He thought as he took aim on the leader of the group with his sidearm.

The 3 men were struggling to drag the completely naked Leaf away when the leader of the group dropped to the ground after a loud bang.

"What was that?" One of the men asked letting go of Leaf's arm.

That was her chance and she took it. She used her freed left hand to punch the other man that still had her arm right in the jaw. He stumbled back letting go of Leaf's arm. Leaf ran back the way she had been drug but the men were right behind her. Jack stepped out from the trees in his cammo gear with his pistol raised. He took one shot and the man the Leaf hit was dead by the time he hit the ground. The other stopped in his tracks and looked at Jack in wonder. Jack had leafs sword tucked into his belt and she took it from him and drew it and faced her kidnaper. 

"Leaf are you ok?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine." Leaf said positioning her self at Jacks side.

"And what were you planning to do with her?' Jack asked. 

"That's not my concern." The man said. "I was told to get a female half elf and I found her." 

"Umm Leaf don't you think you should go get your clothes?" Jack asked. 

"There may be more of them." Leaf said. 

The man, seeing Jack and Leaf talking quickly pulled a small dagger and threw it at Jack. Jack had only enough time to pull the trigger on his sidearm killing the man as the dagger hit him in the chest.

"Jack!!" Leaf screamed as Jack stumbled back but did not fall. "Are you ok?" Leaf asked.

"Thank God for Body Armor." Jack laughed patting his chest plait. 

Leaf burst into tears and threw her arms around Jack who at first was shocked. 

"Leaf its ok your safe now." He said as he put his sidearm back in its holster and put his arms around her. 

"I know I'm safe I thought you were gonna die." Leaf cried. 

"Yea right it would take a lot more than a knife to kill me." Jack laughed. "Let's get you dressed."

Jack walked in front of Leaf as they walked back to the spring. Leaf was quickly dressed and they made their way back to camp. The rest of the day Jack couldn't help but see the way Leaf smiled when she looked at him. The sun went down and all the land was dark except for the small campfire Leaf started. 

"Let's see, for dinner we have jerky or jerky." Leaf laughed as she handed Jack a piece of dried meat. 

"I guess I'll have the jerky." Jack laughed as he took it from her.

They talked for a few hours before Leaf drifted to sleep wrapped in Jacks jacket. Jack had the fire burning in his eyes as he looked through the flames deep in thought.

'I think this may be an ok place.' He thought and looked at Leaf as she was deep in sleep. 'I don't know what side they are on but I'll take her side." 

He threw the last of the wood on the fire then settled in for the night and fell asleep thinking about Leaf. Leaf woke up because she heard something she could not explain. She heard short and fast breaths and she sat up to see where it was coming from. The fire had almost completely died but she could still see Jack curled up in a ball and shivering. 

'I guess he can't handle the cold a well as he thought he could.' Lead thought with a smile as she stood up and walked over to where he was laying and laid next to him and threw the jacket over both of them and fell back to sleep. The sun was rising when Jack opened his eyes. He looked for Leaf but when he couldn't see her he was about to jump to his feet until he felt an arm around his waist.

'I guess she got cold.' He thought as he slowly got up so not to wake her. He turned to look at her as she lay sleeping and chuckled slightly. 'She is cute when she is awake but she is beautiful when she is sleeping.'

He went to his pack and took out a few matches and started a fire to help warm both of them up. Leaf woke up soon after the fire was lit and sat up with a yawn and a stretch. 

"Good morning." Jack said as he piled some wood near the fire. 

"Good morning." Leaf said with a smile.   
"Did you get cold last night or something?" Jack asked.

"No why?" Leaf asked.

"Because the way you were holding on to me this morning I thought you got cold." Jack said.

"Oh that." Leaf laughed. "You were shivering in your sleep so I helped to warm you up." 

"Really I was shivering?" Jack asked. 

"Yes and I didn't want you to get sick so I lay next to you." Leaf said. "You're not mad are you?" 

"Mad no not at all thanks for not letting me get sick." Jack smiled.

"Well we better get packed and get going." Leaf said. Flain is still over a days ride away.

"Ok let's get going." Jack said and began packing his things.

Before long they were packed and the fire was put out and they were on their way. Before the end of the seconded day of their trip the desert was in view and it was getting hot. Leaf had taken off her armor leaving only undergarments on and Jack hat taken off his Cammo shirt was only wearing a white beater.

"Man it's hot." Jack said as he took a pull from his camelback. (US Soldiers use them now instead of canteens.)

"It's gonna get hotter." Leaf said. "Flain is a desert kingdom." 

"Great." Jack gripped. "I hate the heat." 

"You better learn to love it." Leaf said. "We're gonna be here a while." 

"Yea I know." Jack said. "I'll be fine." 

"Be aware." Leaf said. "Even though its hot in the day time it gets even colder than last night." 

"And we have to be out side for it don't we?" Jack asked. 

"Yes we do." Leaf said. 

"Well as long as I have you to keep me warm I'll stay outside forever." Jack said.

'Wow he is straight forward.' Leaf thought with a smile. 'I think he likes me. This is good. This is very good.'


	4. Ariving at Flain

The whole day neither Jack nor Leaf said much because they were too hot. Once the sun sank behind the sands they made camp. They had packed some wood from their last camp because there wasn't much wood to burn in the desert. Before long Leaf had a fire burning and they were trying to enjoy some jerky.

"I never thought I'd get tired of jerky." Jack said as he set his piece down.

"I know how you feel." Leaf said. "But it's light and easy to pack."

"I was gonna save these for later but." Jack said reaching into his pack. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Out from his pack he pulled out 2 MRE's (Meals Ready to Eat).

"What are those?" Leaf asked.

"MRE's." Jack said opening one and handing it to Leaf. "It has everything you need for the day. Main coarse, beverage packet, Coffee, sugar, creamer, toilet paper, shelf life of 10 years."

"Are they good?" Leaf asked.

"Just stay away from the ham." Jack laughed.

Jack and Leaf ate their meals and got ready for bed. The night was cold even colder than last night. Jack handed Leaf his jacket and laid down Leaf looked at him for a moment with a smile before she laid down next to him and but her arm around his waist.

"Good night." She whispered in a soft and seductive voice.

"Good night." Jack croaked.

He lay awake listening to Leaf breathing softly.

'I think she likes me. And I think I like her too.' Jack thought. 'Morgan pleas forgive me.' He thought and fell asleep.

Jack awoke early in the morning and found Leaf laying on his arm fast asleep and facing him. Jack felt a section of his sole that had been dead for over a year come back to life as he lay less than 4 inches from Leafs lips. The temptation to steal a kiss from her was burning within him. He looked at her for a moment before carefully taking his arm out from under her head and sitting up to make a fire. Little did he know was that Leaf was awake and waiting for him to kiss her. After he stood up and started making the fire she gave up and fell back asleep. By the time she woke back up Jack had the horse packed and ready for travel.

"Did you pack everything?" Leaf asked.

"Everything but some jerky for breakfast." Jack answered with a smile.

Leaf sat up with a yawn and stretch before standing and walking to Jack and handing him back his jacket. She made sure to have her hand "Accidentally" brush his as he took it from her and put it in his pack.

'This guy is thicker than Spark was.' Leaf thought laughing a bit remembering how she and Lyna had done everything they could think of to get Spark and Neece together. 'I bet he will wake up in a few days.' She thought with a smile.

'Boy she moves fast.' Jack thought after she brushed his hand. 'I think I better wait and be sure she's not just friendly before I make a move. Although I'm pretty sure.'

"You ready to ride?" Leaf asked.

"Yea I think so." Jack said.

"Ok next stop Flain." Leaf said as she jumped on the back of the horse and helped Jack up. "You're getting good at getting on the back of a horse. Now we need to work on getting you on your own horse." Leaf laughed.

"I'll get it one day." Jack laughed as they started off.

The day was a lot cooler then the previous day and Leaf was a lot more vocal. She continued telling Jack about life in Lodoss and about the kingdoms. The rest of the trip wail Jack was ridding behind Leaf he held her a little tighter as they rode. As they rode he could not stop thinking of Morgan and with a heavy heart he finally let her go. He looked at the woman sitting right in front of him and gave her a small squeeze.

'Wow.' Leaf thought. 'He really does like me.'

Leaf smiled and leaned back as Jack squeezed her.

'I think I'll make a move tonight.' Jack thought.

'I'll make my move tonight.' Leaf thought.

Flain castle came into view just as the sun was starting to sink.

"We're finally here." Leaf said as she nudged the horse so it would move faster. "King Kashue will give us a good meal as soon as we get through the gates."

Leaf and Jack reached the gates of Flain and went right through. No sooner had they gone through the gates than they were greeted by several guards.

"Welcome Lady Leaf." One of the guards said. "King Kashue is weighting for you. Please make your way to the throne room."

"We will." Leaf said as she got off the horse. "Let's go."

Leaf led Jack through the castle and right through the throne room doors.

"Ah Leaf you're here." King Kashue said as they walked through the doors. "Did you have any trouble along the journey?"

"A little your majesty but it was no problem." Leaf said as she and Jack bowed.

"Well that's good to hear." King Kashue said.

"So what do you need us to do about these dark elves?" Leaf asked.

"Find out what they are up too and kill all of them." King Kashue said.

"That is exactly what I had in mind." Leaf said patting the sword at her side. "Oh now that I'm thinking about it. This is Jack Thompson he is here to help."

"Can you handle your self in battle?" King Kashue asked.

"Yes sir I can." Jack said.

"Do you have a weapon?" King Kashue asked.

"I have this." Jack said showing King Kashue his rifle and side arm. "But they will soon be useless."

"Can you use a sword?" King Kashue asked.

"No sir." Jack said.

"Very well." King Kashue said. "I will have you armed with a good sword and have one of my best men train you."

"Sir are you talking about Spark?" Leas asked.

"Yes." King Kashue said.

"Well the only one better to train you would be king Kashue himself." Leaf said.

"Spark is already in the training room." King Kashue said. "Leaf, take him to the armory and get him armed. Then take him to the training room."

"Yes sir." Leaf said with a bow and took Jack by the hand and led him out of the throne room.

Leaf led Jack to the armory and turned him loose to find a weapon that suited him. He looked at brad swords, axes, bows, spears and daggers but none of them suited him. He was about to settle for a brad sword when something in the corner caught his eye. He walked over to a sword that was propped up against the wall covered in dust and picked it up. It was a sword a lot like Leafs with a green sheath and designs of trees.

"I like this." He said drawing the sword from the sheath.

"That sword was crafted by Elvin hands." Leaf said. "It has some magic in it's blade and will never let you down."  

"Sounds like a good sword for me." Jack said.

"Well ok then now that your armed lets get you to the training room and get you ready for battle." Leaf said as Jack re-sheathed his sword.


	5. Love's first Kiss

Leaf and Jack walked down the hall side by side and stopped at the doors to the training room.

"Let's listen to see if Spark is really training." Leaf said and pressed her ear to the door.

She could hear the sound of swords clashing but nothing else.

"Sounds like he's having a good workout." Leaf laughed.

She reached for the door knob but drew her hand back when she heard Spark yell.

"Neese just run get King Kashue!" He yelled.

"No you need help." Neese yelled.

Jack heard the yelling and kicked open the door with his rifle at his shoulder. The room was empty except for Spark and Neese. Spark was bleeding from several cuts and Neese was against the wall with a small dagger in her hand. Neese looked over at the door when it was forced open and saw Leaf.

"Leaf their dark elves." Neese yelled. "Their invisible."

"Jack stay here you can't handle Dark Elves when their invisible." Leaf yelled as she rushed into the room sword in hand.

 Jack looked on trying to figure out what she was talking about until Spark was thrown against the wall by an unknown force.

"Well they can hide from the necked eye but let's see them hide from Inferred." He said as he pulled a pair of goggles from his pack. "It's gonna be kind of hard to see because its so hot but I'll still be able to get them."

He put the goggles on the flipped the switch. The room went red and he saw several heat signatures.

"Leaf, Neese, Spark get behind me." He yelled as he readied to fire at the other objects.

Leaf did as she was told helping Neese drag spark with them. The 4 other figures stood still making them easy targets. Jack took aim on the nearest one and fired. The Dark Elf fell backwards uncloaking from the invisibility spell. The others looked at their fallen comrade then rushed Jack thinking he was just lucky. Jack fired 3 more times then stood up.

"That's all of them." He said setting his rifle back on "Safe".

"What was that?" Neese asked.

"It's his weapon." Leaf said. "But it's only good for a short time."

"That's a shame it seems to be powerful." Neese said looking at spark. "Spark." She said sweetly.

Spark was unconscious and didn't respond.

"Spark." Neese said again.

Jack set his rifle down and looked at Spark.

"Looks like a concussion but he'll be fine." He said taking a bandage from his pack and wrapping it around Sparks head.  

Jack reached back into his pack and pulled out a small box with a wet cross on it. He opened the box and took out a small vile and cracked it open and waved it under Sparks nose. Spark slowly started to shake his head side to side then opened his eyes and sat up.

"Easy, easy." Jack said. "Your fine."

"Neese?" Spark asked.  
"I'm here." Neese said. "I'm fine."

Spark looked at Neese and smiled. He struggled a bit but with Jack and Leaf's help he managed to stand up. He looked into the room and saw the dead elves.

"Leaf did you do this?" Spark asked.

"No, He did." Leaf said looking at Jack.

"You must be a great warrior to kill all 4 of them." Spark commented.

"No actually I used inferred goggles." Jack said. "It allows me to see the head their bodies let off."

"I didn't understand anything you just said." Spark said. "But whatever you said you did it worked."

"He's not from around here." Leaf said. "He is from another world. He was brought here when the dark wizard tried to merge our world with his."  

"I'm in the United States Army." Jack said. "Nut I'm stuck here so I have to learn to live here."

"Which is why we came here." Leaf said. "King Kashue wishes you to train him on how to use a sword."

"I don't think I can right now." Spark said.

"Well we're gonna set out on trying to stop the Dark Elves that are running wild in the morning." Leaf said.

"That won't work." Jack said.

"What? Why?" Leaf asked.

"Well he shouldn't go to sleep for at least 4 hours for one." Jack said.  
"But I'm tired." Spark said.

"If you go to sleep you may not wake up." Jack said.  
"What do you mean?" Spark asked.

"With a concussion if you go to sleep within 4 hours you may die in your sleep." Jack said.

"I'll keep him up." Neese said winking at Spark.

"Have fun." Leaf said.

"We will." Neese said seductively.

Neese took Spark by the hand and led him down the hall and disappeared.

"Well now what are we gonna do?" Leaf asked.

"Well I still want to learn how to use a sword." Jack said.

Leaf looked at him and smiled.

"Well then let's go." Leaf said as she walked into the training room and turned to face Jack pulling her sword.

Jack looked at Leaf who had a sweet smile then walked into the room and drew his sword.

"First thing is your grip." Leaf said. "Loosen your grip so the sword feels like it might slip out of your hands."

Jack did as he was told and looked at Leaf for approval.

"That's good." Leaf said. "Now your stance is up to you really. Place your feet to where they are comfortable then have the sword somewhere in front of you."

Jack adjusted his stance and looked at Leaf.

"Ok now I'm gonna come at you slowly so you can see how to defend yourself." Leaf said and started to move.

She swung her sword above her head and brought it down. Jack countered the swing by raising his sword and batting the sword away.

"Not bad." Leaf said. "A little sloppy but you'll learn." 

Leaf took several steps back and took her stance.

"Ok now attack me full force." Leaf said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I'll be fine don't worry." Leaf said and gave Jack a reassuring smile.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and did as Leaf asked. He rushed her and swung with all the strength he had. Leaf steped back and blocked the blow and countered by pushing Jacks sword back and swinging at him. In mid swing Leaf turned her sword around so she wouldn't cut him but the blow never connected. Jack instantly blocked the sword with skill that he shouldn't have and retaliated. They traded blows without connecting until Jack batted a blow from Leaf away and placed his sword to her neck and stopped. He stepped forward until he was only 3 inches away from Leaf's face.

"Wow where did that come from?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know." Jack said.

There was a long silence between them. Jack still had his sword to Leaf's neck and Leaf turned red as she noticed Jack's lips were only inches away from hers.

'I got to.' She thought.

Jack Looked into her eyes and was lost in the beauty.

'God I'm right here.' He thought. 'Do it.'

Leaf leaned forward and closed her eyes. Jack saw Leaf leaning forward and leaned in as well. Their lips lightly brushed a few times before the firmly pressed their lips together. Leaf was lightly holding her sword and let it fall to the floor with a clang. She raised her hand and paced it on Jacks cheek. Jack lowered one of his hands leaving the sword where it was and put his now free hand around her waist. They continued to kiss until someone at the door cleared his thought. They quickly separated and looked towards the door. King Kashue was standing at the door with his armor on.

"Sorry to interrupt." King Kashue said. "But I thought I'd come and see how Young Jack was doing learning how to use his sword but instead he's learning the flavor of your lips." 

"Sorry your majesty." Leaf said.

"Nothing to be sorry about." King Kashue said. "But has he figured out how to use the sword yet?"

"Yes I have." Jack said.

"Show me." King Kashue said drawing his sword.

The sparing contest was over before it even began. King Kashue hit jacks sword at the hilt and the sword flew through the air and crashed to the floor. King Kashue was still moving to push Jack to the floor when Jack grabbed his wrist and threw him over his shoulder and followed him down. King Kashue crashed to the floor and Jack had his arm in his hand and flipped him on his stomach and pulled his other arm behind his back and reached for his pocket and pulled out 2 thick plastic zip ties. Jack secured King Kashue's arms behind his back then stood up and lifted him to his feet.

"That was great." King Kashue said. "I have never been beaten that fast before. Now do you mind letting me go?"

Jack led King Kashue to the door and lightly pushed him out and cut the zip ties off and closed the door.

"I hate being interrupted." He said and put his arms around Leaf and pulled her into another kiss.

**(Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm working on getting my diploma then going into the Army. And I work 6 days a week. But I'm gonna be on my finals soon and I'll be finished. I'll be quitting my job on August 1st and I ship out on September 1st so I'll have a month to work on all my stories.)**


	6. Letting her go

Jack and Leaf slowly walked from the training room hand in hand with Leaf leaning up against Jack as they walked into the castle's pub.

"Why Miss. Leaf I haven't seen you in a long time." The barkeep said.

"I've been in Falis." Leaf said.

"I see. Looking after King Etoh?" The Barkeep asked.

"Yep." Leaf said. "But Now I'm back on a mission."

"That's good." The Barkeep said looking at Jack. "Who's your friend?" 

"This is Jack." Leaf said with a smile. "He is a long story."

"I see." The Barkeep said. "So what will it be?"

"2 ale's." Leaf said sitting down.

Jack pulled up a chair next to Leaf at a small table in the corner of the room. There was a single candle lighting the table. Jack was lost in Leaf's eyes dimly burning with the candle light and love. Leaf had both of her hands on the table so Jack reached out and took them in his.

"This didn't take long did it?" Leaf asked with a loving smile.

"Not at all." Jack said.

The Barkeep walked up carrying 2 mugs of ale and set them down on the table and walked away. Lean and Jacked reached for their mugs and lifted them.

"To us." Jack said.

"To love." Leaf said and they touched mugs and drained them.

They set their mugs down and continued looking at each other as the Barkeep picked them up and went to refill them. Jack was rubbing Leaf's hands when the mugs were returned.

"I'm completely lost." Leaf said. "In love I mean."

"I know so am I." Jack said leaning over the table and placing a kiss on Leaf's lips.

They slowly drank their Ale and stood up and walked out on the small dance floor where only a few people were dancing. Jack put an arm around Leaf's waist and pulled her close to him as they started dancing. Leaf rested her head on Jacks chest as they danced.

"Jack." She said.

"Yea?" Jack asked.

"You're armor is very uncomfortable." Leaf said as she lifted her head off his chest.

"I'll take care of it." Jack said and walked over to the table and pulled out his 12 pound steel plate and set it on the table.

He walked back to Leaf and took her back into his arms.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"Much." Leaf said with a smile.

They danced long into the night only stopping to have another ale. The music had stopped long ago and Leaf and Jack were still on the dance floor. The barkeep was sweeping the floor and finally walked up to them.

"Miss Leaf its time to go." He said.

Leaf was half asleep in Jack's arms but she managed to walk back to the table to collect their things. They were led into the guest room by 2 guards that were helping them walk. Jack and another guard laid Leaf down on the bed still in her armor and headed for the door.

"Jack." Leaf said sitting up.

"Yea?" Jack asked turning around.

"Stay with me." Leaf said.

Jack smiled and nodded. The guards walked out of the room and closed the door as Jack walked to the bed. He kicked off his boots and took off his vest and set it down before lying next to Leaf who was taking off her armor leaving her almost nude. She lay next to him and rolled on her side and propped her head on her hand and looked at him with a smile.

"We're still sleeping next to each other but this time it's in a bed and not the ground." Leaf said as she scooted closer to Jack and kissed him on the lips before lying on his chest and falling asleep.

'She is so beautiful.' Jack thought as he looked at the sleeping half elf by his side. 'I never thought I'd love again. I guess I was wrong.' Jack lay awake for several minutes before falling asleep with his arms around Leaf.

Korea 1 year ago

Jack stood at attention along with the rest of his team as the commanding officer walked into the room.

"As you were." The CO said. "Intel has pinpointed the hideout Min Lee the worst man that lives in Korea. Your mission is to infiltrate the compound and capture him if you can and kill him if you can't."

"Yes sir." The team said.

"Ok I want weapons strip and prep by 1300 hours (11:00 am)." The CO said. "Dismissed."

The team headed out of the briefing room and headed to their barracks for preparation. Jack was sitting on his bunk looking at the letter he always kept with him. Morgan was the only female in the team and also Jack's wife it was her job to translate what the North Koreans were saying because she was born in Korea. She was sitting across from him going over her inventory.

"Morgan." Jack said.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I want you to stay here." Jack said.

"Yea right." Morgan laughed. "You couldn't keep me here id you court marshaled me."

She wasn't kidding seeing as Min Lee was responsible for killing her whole family. She had joined the Army shortly after and met Jack at an orientation to their new team and they hit it off. They were together for over 2 years before getting married.

"Listen to me Morgan I have a really bad feeling about this mission." Jack said pitting his letter back into his pocket. "I really don't want you to go."  
"Jack you should know by now that if you go I go." Morgan said.

"Yea I know." Jack said. "Well if I can't get you to stay then I'm assigning you a sniper rifle."

"I can't use one of them." Morgan said. "You know that I can't."

Jack sighed and looked at the floor.

"Ok." He said. "Then no matter what happens stay behind me."

"I will." Morgan said.

Castile room

Jack was awoken by a pare of lips pressing against his. He opened his eyes and looked into the eyes that the lips belonged to.

"Good morning." Leaf said with a warm smile.

"Good morning." Jack said as he pulled her down on top of him and held her close. "You're so beautiful."

"I know." Leaf said letting out a laugh.

"Listen I have something I need to tell you." Jack said reaching for his pack.

"He he he what?" Leaf asked laughing.

Jack looked back at her with tears forming in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Leaf asked.

"I was married once." Jack said showing Leaf 2 wedding rings that he carried with him. "Her real name way Lynn Sue Hong. But we all called her Morgan because she loved to drink Captain Morgan's spiced rum."

"Oh I see." Leaf said as her heart broke. "So I'm what just someone to keep you warm until you go back to her?"

Jack looked at Leaf and sat up and put his arms around her.

"First I'm not gonna be going home." He said. "Slain told me that. And second she was killed about a year ago."

"I'm sorry." Leaf said.

"It's ok." Jack said kissing her on the neck. "I thought I'd never love again after I lost her. But you have proved me wrong on that."

"So you do love me?" Leaf asked.

"With all my heart yes." Jack said.

"Oh Jack." Leaf said turning around and looking into his eyes.

Jack but his arms around her and held her as he finally let Morgan go.


	7. Courtyard fight

Leaf and Jack lay back down in the bed holding each other close. Leaf was leaning back into Jack and he put his head behind her neck.

"I love you Jack." Leaf said.

"I love you too." Jack said gently kissing her neck. "So…Are we gonna start this mission?"

"No." Leaf said. "You told us that Spark would be out of action for a few days right?"

"He'll be ok by tomorrow." Jack said.

"Well then let's set off in the morning." Leaf said and stood up.

She was barely dressed and Jack smiled when he saw her stretch. He sighed and reached for his vest and boots. In about a minute they were both dressed and walking into the hallway. Leaf bounced in front of Jack and looked into his eyes smiling.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Do you want to go out on a horse ride?" Leaf asked.

"Am I getting my own horse?" Jack asked.

"If you want?" Leaf said. "Or you can ride behind me again."

Jack put his hand to his chin in thought for a second then looked at Leaf and smiled.

"Well I need to learn to ride sooner or later so I'll take my own for now." He said. "We'll save the romantic ride for this afternoon."

Leaf smiled and hugged him quickly then started walking back down the hallway. Jack laughed as he watched Leaf gracefully walk down the hall towards the dining room. Leaf was almost at the door and Jack had to run to catch her. He slipped an arm around her waist just as they were walking through the door. Spark and Neese were sitting at the table both half asleep and King Kashue was sitting at the head of the table.

"We have been waiting." He said as Jack and Leaf walked into the room.

"Sorry your majesty." Leaf said.

"Have a seat so we can eat." King Kashue said waving his hand at 2 empty chairs.

Leaf and Jack quickly took their spots at the table and the food was brought out. Neese and Spark were talking about the battle the night before with King Kashue while Jack and Leaf were much too busy leaning on each other as they ate to pay any attention to the others. Not even when King Kashue told Spark and Neese how Jack had beaten him in the training room and Spark complemented Jack did Jack or Leaf even look at them.

"Are you two listening?" Neese asked. "Hello?"

Jack and Leaf still didn't pay any attention to them. Finally Spark picked up a grape off his plate and hit Jack in the side of the head.

"What the hell?" Jack asked.

"We've been talking to you." Spark said. "And you have been ignoring us."

"Well you have out attention now." Jack said.

"I was congratulating you on defeating King Kashue in the training room last night." Spark said.

"I should have kicked his ass for interrupting Leaf and I." Jack laughed.

"Yea well I want a rematch." King Kashue said.

"Any time you want it you got it." Jack said.

"Ok well then how about after we eat." King Kashue said.

"Fine by me." Jack said.

"In front of my whole army." King Kashue added.

"Well if you want to be embarrassed that bad so be it." Jack laughed.

"I will not loose again." King Kashue said with a serious tone.

"Go easy on him sire." Neese said. "He did save Spark and I from those Dark Elves after all."

"I'm not gonna kill him." King Kashue said. "I just want to know if he beat me with skill or luck."

Courtyard

King Kashue's whole Army was assembled in the courtyard as King Kashue and Jack walked into the middle of them. Jack was clad in his Army camouflage and King Kashue was in his battle armor. Jack drew his Elvin made sword from its sheath and handed the sheath to Leaf.

"Be careful Jack." Leaf said and took the sheath from him.

"I will." Jack said.

"King Kashue was standing in the middle of the large circle holding his dubbed egged sword in one hand and handed the sheath to Spark.

"Good luck sire." Spark said and backed out of the circle.

"Men." King Kashue said. "Last night this man defeated me in a sparing match faster than anyone else."

There were some murmurs from the gathered solders but they went unheard by King Kashue.

"I have challenged him to a re match to see if it was skill or luck that he defeated me by." King Kashue continued. "Either way I have decided to take him into our ranks as a Free Knight much like Sir Parn."

Jack was stunned by the proposal. He knew what a Free Knight was and liked the idea.

"If he defeats me again I will make sure he is clad in the finest armor in all of Lodoss and if he looses then he will receive nothing but the title of Free Knight."

That sounded reasonable enough to Jack but he would make sure he didn't loose.

"Now without farther a due its time for this sparing match to commence." King Kashue said.

There were cheers from the on lookers as Jack and King Kashue faced off. They slowly circled each other as they studied each other. King Kashue was the first to make a move raising his sword and rushing at Jack and slashing down. He hit only air seeing as Jack was on his right side countering with a hard fast swing. King Kashue narrowly dodged the blow and took up his stance and eyed Jack cautiously.

'He's got potential that's for sure.' He thought.

Wail King Kashue was studying Jack, Jack was formulating an attack plan.

'He keeps his guard up at all times even when he's attacking.' He thought. 'How ever on that first attack he left his back open for just a second. But that's gonna be hard to me to hit. If I can disarm him I can beat him in hand to hand.'

Finally King Kashue rushed in with a straight jab intending on finishing the fight here and now. Jack saw his chance and took it. He parried the blow just enough so that the blow would miss him but stay in contact with his blade. Once the hilt King Kashue's sword was only inched away from Jacks hands he dropped his sword and grabbed King Kashue's wrist and twisted it. King Kashue let out a cry of pain as his sword fell from his grasp and staggered back. Jack quickly picked up both swords and handed them to Leaf.

"I see you want to go with out weapons." King Kashue said as he unsnapped his armor for better maneuverability. "So be it."

Jack clinched his fists and took the stance he was taught in Basic training. King Kashue raised his hands open fisted like Bruce Lee and walked towards Jack. As soon as they were with in reach Jack let loose with a combination of right hooks and left hooks but none of them found their mark as they were easily deflected by King Kashue. Jack was amazed that Kashue was just as skilled with his fist as with a sword.

'Well you thought it would be easier.' Jack said and mentally kicked his ass for it.

Suddenly King Kashue took a hard right hook and caught Jack right on the jaw. Jack spun around from the force of the blow but stayed on his feet. He was a little dazed from the hit and King Kashue took full advantage and buried his fist into Jacks chest but staggered back holding his hand.

"He he he." Jack laughed as he pulled the 12 pound steel plate out of his vest. "I forgot about that."

"Gee thanks." King Kashue said.

"Any time." Jack said and rushed him wail he was still off guard.

Kink Kashue had no chance to defend himself as he was struck many times by hard hits to the face. He was bleeding from his mouth and nose by the time Jack finished the barrage. By this time King Kashue was in a daze from the concussion Jack had given him and saw Ashram standing in front of him and not Jack. He dropped his hand to his boot and pulled a knife and started slashing at Jack.

"That's not fighting fair." Leaf yelled not knowing that King Kashue was trying to kill him mistaking him for Ashram.

Jack was dancing in circles trying to avoid the knife when he backed to far and bumped into some one. King Kashue stabbed forward and jack dodged the knife and heard it hit flesh and bone and someone cry out. When he looked to see it was he saw King Kashue pull the bloody knife out of Leafs shoulder. She fell to her knees holding her injured shoulder.

"LEAF!!" Jack yelled and rushed King Kashue pulling his KAY-BAR fighting knife from its sheath.

He was on King Kashue before anyone had a chance to make a move. Jack swung the knife past King Kashue's throat and came back with the hilt of the knife smashing into the side of King Kashue's head knocking him out cold. He sheathed his knife and ran to Leafs side.

"Leaf are you ok?" He asked dropping to his knees.

"I'll be fine." Leaf said. "He just hit my shoulder."

"I didn't know he was a dirty fighter." Jack said.

"He's not." Leaf said. "Something must have happened to make him to that."

Jack looked back just as Spark and Neese were kneeling by King Kashue's side. Neese reached out her hand and said something Jack didn't hear and King Kashue woke back up.

"Where is he?" King Kashue asked springing to his feet.

"Where's who?" Spark asked.

"Ashram." King Kashue said. "He was here."

"No that was Jack you were fighting." Spark said. "And you almost killed Leaf."

"What?" King Kashue asked looking at Leaf and saw her holding her bloody shoulder.

"Oh no." He said. "I am sorry Leaf."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Leaf said. "It was Jack that you were trying to kill."

King Kashue looked at Jack and extended his hand.

"Please forgive me." He said.

Jack looked into his eyes and took his hand.

"I'm guessing you had an illusion of someone you don't like?" Jack asked.

"His name is Ashram and we are sworn enemies." King Kashue said. "But he Left Lodoss and will never return."

"Well then you don't have to come after me again do you?" Jack joked.

"I guess not." King Kashue laughed. "As you all just saw, Sir Jack just defeated me in battle and as I promised he will be made a Free Knight and also clad in the Finest Armor in all of Lodoss."


End file.
